Erica
|hair color = Blonde |rank = |affiliation = Corsica Family |partner = Mikhail (formerly) |manga = Chapter 11 |anime = Episode 02 (Cameo) |seiyu = Yū Shimamura |english va = Caitlin Glass|relatives = Delico(Older Brother)}} Erica (エリカ, Erika?) is a Twilight and a "hunter" that works for the Corsica Family. She is Delico's younger sister. Appearance Erica is a young woman who very closely resembles her older brother, so much so they can be mistaken for twins. Unlike her brother both her eyes are dark colored. She is a female of average height with short blond hair and similarly blond eyelashes which lighten her dark eyes. Her attire consists of an inverted Lolita corset with long sleeves, black shorts and a pair of black high-boots. Personality Erica is portrayed to be a cold, stoic, quiet, reserved, grim, eerily calm, collected, morose, graceful, calculating, very tactical, and extremely intellectual young woman who loses her usual disposition when in battle as she goes berserk. This is the result of her later childhood years of being painfully experimented on and injected with various drugs and later her emotional and mental faculties were then further damaged/altered by her "superiors" during her training as a hunter eventually leading to her current emotionally dead disposition,with her having little to no emotional response or reaction to any of the brutal killings she has done or witnessed and seemingly being apathetic to all of it. Due to her conditioning and programming done to to her,the only one Erica has displayed any real emotion towards is her "Handler" Ivan Glaziev having been seen to follow his orders with absolute loyalty due to being conditioned to feel romantic attraction to him,with these feelings being seemingly reinforced by "rewards" given by Ivan by kissing her forehead that even causes her to actually blush and during her time not carrying out missions she would lovingly lean into him or sleep in his lap. Other than this the only other time Erica has shown any emotion is when she is collecting tags from twilights,as seen and noted by her handler Ivan,who stated that she makes a serene almost sexual smile at obtaining tags,as seen when she completely ignored her biological older brother's pleas to listen to him and simply immediately took his tag with sheer ecstatic joy in her face, much to the disgust of Ivan and the horror of Delico. Background Erica was one of them many orphans cared for& raised in the Twilight Orphanages in Ergastulum alongside her Biological Older Brother, Delico and her childhood friend Yang,having spent the majority of her early childhood playing together with them in relative peace and even spent time playing with the Head of the Monroe Family,Daniel Monroe who frequented the orphanage to spend time together with the orphaned twilights. However these peaceful days ended during the Invasion of the Second Destroyers where she along with many other orphans were kidnapped and brought outside the city in order to be subjugated to human experimentation in order to research twilights and create a drug superior to Celebrer. After numerous experimental procedures inflicted on the them,eventually only Erica was the only one to still function normally, it was then decided that she would be put through training to become a Hunter and her emotional and mental development was halted completely in order for her to be completely controlled by a "Handler". At some point in time after,she would then be introduced to her combat partner,Mikhail who would eventually develop a deep emotional attachment to her. Plot Abilities Erica is a very proficient combatant, able to effortlessly overwhelm and kill most Twilights she encounters. She has gone toe-to-toe with Nicolas twice and both times matched him for most of the battle. When fighting alongside Mikhail, they are a formidable force. Weapons She wields a straight-edged blade that lacks a guard. Quotes Trivia *It is assumed that Erica is a Twilight, although it hasn't been confirmed. Based on Dr. Theo's analysis of the massacred Twilight bodies, it was assumed their killers (Erica and Mikhail) were also Twilights and, even though Erica has no visible tags, the fact that Delico is her brother further supports the possibility of her being a Twilight. **Her status as a Twilight is confirmed in Chapter 3 of the spin-off manga GANGSTA:CURSED. *Nicolas noted that she was braver than her brother and quite talented when he encountered her during the "Bastard" massacre. •Erica bears a resemblance to Koko Hekmatyar from Jormungand References Category:Characters Category:Corsica Family Category:Twilight Category:Female